I'd Hate To Kill You
by FishiesPlease
Summary: Seychelles/Estonia. AU. Yvette du Pont is an assassin sent out on a mission she suddenly finds impossible upon meeting her hit.
1. Laine Alekseev

**A/N:** Bonjour! 8D This is a new thing I wanted to do, I loved the idea when I came up with it and it wrote out well.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. ;A; I also don't own Soraphine Ranier (Monaco), she belongs to my friend Monica. Momo, you flying teacup, I love you lots.  
**Note:** THIS IS AU, MEANING THEY AREN'T NATIONS. ;u; Okay, you all must enjoy now, okay? 8D

* * *

Her hair was cut short, short like a boy's would be. But not too short, still shaggy and hanging into her doll-like face in pieces. Her waist was thin, abdomen well toned, but still she had obvious hips. Her face was feminine, cheeks round with eyes too large to properly fit her face. Her mouth was small, with full pink lips and a sloped nose just above it.

"_Cela ne fonctionnera pas,_ Francis," she murmured. This will not work, she said to him. Her voice was another problem. Light and high with a carrying lilt, she would quickly be identified as a woman in the foreign country.

"_Estonienne, Estonienne... Vous devez vous rappeler de parler leur langue_, _ma chérie_. _Vous perdez l'opération si vous ne le parlent pas correctement._" You must speak their language for fear of ruining the operation, he told her. It was dangerous, going to Estonia for this purpose in the first place, but the chance of her slipping up was even more so. "_Approfondir votre voix, comme nous l'avons pratiquée, Yvette,_" he continued. Deepen your voice, as we have practiced.

"_Je.. ahh, oui,_" she obliged, lowering her voice to a deeper octave. It wasn't easy, but not difficult either. Her voice was now low, still smooth as the silken sheets she was accustomed to.

"_Au revoir, ma ch__érie,_" was the unified harmony the voices of only Soraphine and Francis could form through tone inflection. Yvette simply smiled, tilting her head a little.

"_Au revoir,_" she murmured in reponse, kissing both of their cheeks twice and boarding the plane that awaited her. She could've admitted to herself that she was excited to go to the new country, but.. that would be odd, in a way. She was being sent out to spy and then _kill_ someone, for Chrissake she wasn't there to watch the butterflies.

What was worse was that she knew her to-be victim's step-brother, Raivis. Raivis was a young Latvian that stumbled over his words more than the normal person, but it really wasn't his fault. His adoptive 'father,' Ivan, was quite the terrible being. It surprised Yvette that he had even been granted the three children. Toris she knew vaguely, the Lithuanian seemed ever-cheerful and eager to serve at any given oppertunity. She knew behind that was a heavy insecurity built up by his Russian caretaker. She herself had been adopted from a Seychellois orphanage by Francis, who later introduced her to the Englishman she so detested.

She reviewed the file she had been given, sitting in solitude on the plane that had yet to take off. "Eduard," she murmured, sighing a little. This person had a name, a face to that name.. a history of which she would rather not know, but she did. She knew a lot of Eduard from Raivis, and even more from the manila folder she clutched in her hands.

"Do you mind if I sit here..?" Yvette's head snapped up, closing the file quickly. She smiled at the charming man, his glasses caught in a slight glare from the aircraft's interior lights. It was a red-eye flight; late and dark aside from the pale, almost eerie glow given off my the little lights. His hair was a pale blonde, not too light but not a dirty color. She was briefly caught up in seeing him, breath in her throat as she struggled to do anything but nod.

"Sit..? _Jah_," she finally mumbled softly, nodding fervently again. He smiled gratefully, sitting in the seat next to her-- no, not the one on the side, not the window, where she was, right in the middle--and looked at her curiously.  
_  
"__Kas te räägite Eesti keeles?"_ he asked meekly, still smiling a little. Yvette pushed some of her hair out of her face, looking at him from the corner of her eye with her mouth open slightly.

"Ah.. _jah, mul on seal elanud pikemat aega, ma olin puhkusel jaoks pühad,_" she lied easily. Yes, she spoke Estonian. She had lived there for many years.. she had been gone for the holidays. Of course that was the best she could manage. '_Damn,_' she swore mentally, biting her lower lip. The other, who was obviously a native of Estonia, smiled brightly once again. "_Räägin paremini Inglise keelt_," she cautioned him. I speak better English, she said.

"That is no problem," he said carefully, still smiling. "I speak English fine, very good..."

"I am glad.. my Estonian has become a little rusty, _jah..._" she trailed off, slipping the manila folder in her carry-on bag. She glanced to him again, smiling politely. "My name is Laine Alekseev," she said softly, "what is yours?"

"Ahh? My name..? Eduard von Bock," he said, extending his hand carefully. She smiled yet again, taking his hand in her slender one and shaking it firmly. She was worried now. This man was friendly and attractive. This man was the one she must kill. She brought his hand up to her lips, brushing her lips to his knuckles. She wanted to remember him while he was still happy. The gesture brought a faint flush to his cheeks, the Estonian thanking whatever God was up there that it was dark on the plane. The lights were too dim for her to see the light scarlet.

"What kind of music do you like, Eduard?" she adored the way his name dripped from between her lips like melted chocolate-- wait, did that even make sense? He was muddling her mind already. She regretted obliging to letting him be in her company on the ride, they hadn't even taken off yet and she was already stumbling over her words.

"Mm.. Vennaskond, J.M.K.E., Jaak Joala," he mumbled, seeming thoughtful as he spoke. Oh, no. They had music in common. She loved those bands. Pille-Riin was one of her favorite Vennaskond songs, she had spent hours translating it into English, then into French so she would always know. This was a bad sign already, she knew it was trouble the moment she laid eyes on him.

They spoke idly of insignificant things, laughing every so often as the flight progressed. They had already found so much in common of each other, technological geniuses--though she knew more of technology for sea diving and other marine type things, he more of hacking and government things. It intrigued her; she knew he liked computers, but she didn't know how _much_ he liked them. They seemed to be one of the most important things to him. His brothers were right above technology, though. He spoke so highly and affectionately of them, chuckling awkwardly and apologizing for rambling every so often. Yvette would reassure him, urge him to continue until they were both babbling about their families.

Soon it was later than late; Yvette was exhausted and it was evident in the true Estonian that he was tired as well. They bade each other a drowsy goodnight, drifting off ending with Yvette's head on his shoulder, his cheek rested lightly on top of her head. They slept until they felt the plane beginning to descend, startling Yvette out of her slumber. She realized how close she was to the man. Oh, no, she was in trouble now. Her hit was an intoxicating being; good luck to her if she would be so bold to actually go through with this.

She would be damn lucky if she managed that feat.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the first chapter is on the mini side. But it's good, right? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED! :D ::lovelovelovelove::


	2. Why Would I Be?

**A/N:** Yayyyy fast update. :D Well, this is a bit of a complicated chapter. Definitely T this time, there's a bit of gore. But if you're squeamish about it, then that's too bad, because this is an important part of the plot. Yayyy bloody plot.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Nor Soraphine, even though she isn't mentioned in this chapter. I own the plot and the idea of the story. :D  
**Note:** _::{insert text here}::_ is a DREAM SEQUENCE. Woohoo dreams. **_{insert text here}_** is a flashback. OKAY GO READ NOW. 8D

* * *

"I wish it easier," Yvette mumbled to herself, flopped back on the bed of her hotel room, recalling the previous day. She and Eduard had exchanged numbers when they got to the terminal in Tallinn, but the worst part rung fresh in her mind despite the fact it had been almost four days since they had parted.

_**"Thank you for being good company, mister von Bock," she murmured softly, smiling up at the man. He smiled back, the cold air of the terminal giving his cheeks a lightly rosed glow. It looked so fitting on him, like he was meant to be out in it forever. With her..._

_"It was nothing, _ei_?" he replied, smiling back. "Call me if you feel it convenient," he spoke quietly, despite the loud noise of people in the terminal. Her smile spread into a grin, reaching up and placing her hands lightly on his shoulders. He tensed up, relaxing slowly when she squeezed him lightly. Yvette pulled him down a little, rising on her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his dry lips. He kissed back slowly, slight confusion causing him to furrow his brows. She broke the kiss only to kiss him again, one hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek._

_"You call me," she mumbled against his lips, her warm breath curling visibly around his flushed face. She kissed him one more time, letting go of him and turning her back. She couldn't glace over her shoulder. Couldn't look at him again.**_

_So why did she?_

She still had to do this. She couldn't forget herself, she knew it had to be done. He had hacked the French government's database... this lovely, wonderful man had hacked her home's government for a single file. A file about their war tactics. She refused to believe it, she simply w_ouldn't._ He wasn't like that. Couldn't have been. How was she going to do this? There were many ways.. strangulation, exsanguination... She didn't want him to suffer though. Suffering would make her suffer, too... watching him die.... Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought.

She felt them coming, felt her face flush as they welled up, leaking like liquid crystal out of the corners of her eyes. The idea of watching him lay dying in front of her felt like too much, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath and deciding she was probably just sleep-deprived. She curled up beneath her blankets, burrying her face in the soft pillow and hugging it tightly as she drifted off.

_::Oh, there he was... smiling at her, waving her over. She smiled, but it was fake. It was so terribly fake. She walked towards him, thick rope cord clutched behind her back while she drew closer. Her plastered grin softened as he reached out to her, cupping her cheeks in his cool hands and bending down slightly to kiss her. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes as they kissed, his own fluttering closed. He looked peaceful. Happy._

_She reached up with the hand that wasn't holding the rope, wrapping her arm around his neck slowly, drawing him closer to her slender body. His eyes were still closed, lips parting and opening for hers. She smiled into the kiss, letting herself explore his mouth in gentle, tender sweeps. Yvette reached up with her other hand now, Eduard's arms snaking around her waist and holding her close to him. Yvette hesitated. She had to do this..._

_The rope slid easily around his neck, but he was too distracted by the feel of her against him. He broke away just enough so his lips were hovering over hers for a moment, opening his eyes just enough to look at her. He still hadn't felt the rope._

_"Ma armastan sind, Laine," he murmured softly. Her eyes filled with tears, kissing him again. He kissed back more than willingly, still holding her so tenderly close to him. She crossed the rope around the back of his neck... tighter, tighter... She was exploring his mouth again, trying to keep her emotions at bay..._

_And suddenly there was blood in her mouth. Lots of it. Bitter and metallic, burning in her throat as a simple, surprised cry of shock escaped his throat. His eyes were wide open, unseeing as she pulled away from him. The rope had broken his jugular, she held it tightly in place until she felt his heart beat fade away against her own rapidly beating one._

_"My name is Yvette," she murmured as she felt his body give one last feeble shudder against hers, one last wak attempt to get breath. Blood leaked out onto her shoulder as she continued to hold him against her for one last moment. "And I love you, too, mister von Bock."::  
_  
She woke with a start, chest heaving and her heart leaping against her ribcage, threatening to tear itself out. She let out a dry sob, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She was only awoken by the loud ringing of her cell phone, sitting on the side table next to her.  
Reaching towards it with a shaking hand, she tried to get a grip on her emotions. She had already killed him after all. It didn't even register in her mind that it could've been a dream.

"_T-tere?_" she murmured hoarsely, clearing her throat and sitting up straighter.

"_Laine? Kas kõik on korras?_" the voice on the other end of the line was obviously concerned. The voice on the other line couldn't have been... no, she had killed him, right? He was already gone, wasn't he? And yet he was asking if she was all right.

"Eduard? A-ah.._. jah,_ I am fine," she said softly. "If you're alive, that is," she added under her breath, wiping at her eyes despite the lack of dampness. He had caught that, though. He had heard.

"Of course I'm alive... why wouldn't I be, _preili_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that chapter was pretty short too. ;__; But it worked! And it looked good and it needed to stop there. ;u; If you liked, remember to review!


	3. Safety

**A/N:** Well, well, well. =u= Another slightly short update. Oh well, you guys love me anyway. At least they're quick, _ei_? This chapter shall be dedicated to _you_, Marie, even though you've never seen/heard of this fic. You lazy bum. Ilulotsstill. 8D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor do I own Soraphine Ranier-- who still belongs to my friend Momoteacupbear. ;u;

* * *

"I... mm, it's nothing. Just... just a dream, _ei_?" she smiled weakly.

"Are you still in Tallinn, hm?"

"_Jah_, I am... why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if... aha, if you might want to go out and get some coffee? Something like that, maybe...? But if you aren't feeling up to it, I don't want to make you feel like you need to come out... Hn. I'm sorry, you seem to have just had a terrible dream, I shouldn't be asking for you to come out--"

"_Ei, ei!_ Don't worry about it, please...! I want to see you... please.... Could you come get me though? I don't remember much of Tallinn, and I'm still working on getting my bearings again..." she trailed off weakly, still clutching the phone tightly to her ear.

"If you're sure, Laine. Where are you staying right now, hm?" She could hear the soft sigh of relief, though she knew his voice was still full of concern.

"Hotel Telegraaf... I'll wait down in the lobby for you. How far off are you?"

"...Probably a few rooms away," he said softly, "I've been staying here because they're fixing my house up a bit, the people that rented it... they messed it up, very much," he laughed shakily. She could tell he was smiling now. "I'll meet you in the lobby still, though, _okei_?"

They spoke idly for another few minutes, Yvette in a much calmer state than she had been previously. She was still reluctant to hang up the phone, settling instead to stay on the line--talking or not, it didn't matter--until they had both found each other in the lobby. The idea soothed her somewhat. She would know he was on the other end of the line, his voice near her if she needed to hear it. And every few minutes she did need to hear it, murmuring a faint 'Eduard?' into the speaker. He would gently respond; soothe her as she went down the elevator alone.

She looked around the elaborate lobby for him, finding him almost instantly. Most people had places to be right now, so it wasn't overcrowded in the vast space. She vlosed her phone, practically running over to him and hugging him. He tensed as her slender arms went around him, gradually relaxing with an awkward chuckle. He wrapped his arms carefully around her, pressing a light kiss into her hair. She looked up at him when he did this, smiling faintly.

"_Hei, hei_... I'm okay." She smiled wider at this, pecking his lips lightly. He smiled against her lips for a moment, pulling away and motioning they go. She simply nodded, shifting so that she would be walking next to him now. He slid his arm around her thin waist gently--though not in a possessive way, she knew how dangerous it really could be in Estonia--and drew her closer to him. She allowed him to, feeling safe and protected in his arms.

She wondered if he felt safe when _she_ hugged_ him_.

She hated that she felt so safe and comfortable with him, she really did. They didn't know each other for all of that long, certainly they had met in passing when she was spending time with Raivis, but they didn't know each other by name back then. Now they were kissing and close to each other at sight. Yvette shifted closer, her own arm moving against his waist tenderly. They weren't together... they certainly acted like it though.

It was already rather late, the main reason Eduard was being so protective over her. It was dark and cold... dangerous in Tallinn, drunk pickpockets would become outright muggers, other inebriated citizens that were normally soft spoken--though occasionally distant-stalkers--could become rapists....

"Eduard?" she murmured, looking up at him as they walked down the street. He made a soft 'hn?' sound, giving a gentle squeeze to her waist to indicate she continue. "I... this sounds like such a stupid question... what are we? It's late, we're going out... it's like a date, _e-ei_?"

"I guess we could call it that, hm? It's like one... aha, I hadn't really realized," he mused quiety, more to himself than her. But instead of countering it--she was surprised to find herself worried he would say they were just going out as friends--he spoke to her now, "well... let's make this more like a date then. Laine, would you accompany me to dinner?" he smiled lightly down to her, dipping his head down to kiss her hair again lightly.

"I would be more than happy to," she smiled and looked up at him, stopping on the sidewalk and pulling him close to her for a moment. He smiled and held her close to himself, pulling away ever-so-slightly after a minute or two. She rose up on her toes to kiss him gently, Eduard tensing a little at first--he wasn't used to this kind of affection at all, yet--before relaxing into the little kiss. When she broke away he pecked her one more time, smiling faintly as they resumed walking.

She was _so_ screwed.

Dinner went smoothly, sitting together with their legs tangled up in each others. Yvette's hand had been lightly on the table when they were waiting for food, Eduard reaching for it and covering it with his own. She gave him a curious look before smiling again, seeming unable to stop any time she glanced over. It didn't feel like they were rushing anything at all... it even felt like they were finally catching up to where they were supposed to be a long time ago. After dinner as they were walking back to the hotel, Yvette looked up at him with a very slight pout.

"Join me in my room tonight, Eduard? I don't feel so good for you to not be near after my dream earlier."

"I'm always just a couple of rooms away, but... aha, if you'd like me to...?" he looked at her, speaking evenly and smoothly as he adjusted his glasses. She nodded, hugging the arm she was latched onto a little tighter. "Well... ahhh, _jah, jah,_ I will..." he trailed off, chuckling quietly to himself.

She was quite the character, no?


End file.
